


Comfortember 2020 art

by lantaniel (rosysea)



Series: Whumptober and Comfortember 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug, Supernatural
Genre: Animation, Art, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Comfort, Comic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Marichat, Self-Doubt, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysea/pseuds/lantaniel
Summary: In whumptober, there has been hurt, and there has been comfort. Now we take that comfort andamp it up to eleven!I'm going to comfort Every Single Character I whumped in whumptober. And maybe even the characters I already comforted in whumptober. I'll even comfort any stray whumpees I find along the way.It will be cozy. You can not escape the comfort. Escape attempts will be treated softly and with a lot of blankets.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Whumptober and Comfortember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993000
Comments: 41
Kudos: 130
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	1. 1 - Rescue (Chat Blanc & Marinette)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand we start Comfortember with ~~the power of love always so strong~~ something I’ve been meaning to do since I’ve drawn Chat Blanc being a sad bean.
> 
> [also on tumblr!](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/tagged/comfortember+2020)


	2. 2 - First day/night (Jason & Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wasn’t used to such a big house, and wanted his newly acquired Batdad to keep him company on his first time at the manor.  
> Jason also wasn’t used to being important. But he’ll learn it, loving gesture by loving gesture :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/633728939689410560/comfortember-2-first-daynight-jason-wasnt)


	3. 3 - Nightmare (Harry, Ron & Hermione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s hard to say if I want this to be romantic or not because on the one hand, platonic intimacy is my life blood, but on the other hand, polyamory is also my life blood, so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/633811430459817984/comfortember-3-nightmares-its-hard-to-say-if-i)


	4. 4 - Anxiety (TimKon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _we've all been Tim at times_  
>  Oh, this was fun to make!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/633915685209358336/comfortember-3-anxiety-weve-all-been-tim-at)


	5. 5 - Cuddling (Damian&Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Damian and Tim getting along, and Dami being a tsundere.
> 
> also, as you can see by his tiny legs, Damian is SHORT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/633971847692746752/comfortember-5-cuddling-i-love-damian-and-tim)


	6. 6 - Afraid to sleep (Robins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is like, the complete opposite of the prompt, but that’s the point - they’re _not_ afraid to sleep when they’re together :)  
> so who instigated this by being afraid to sleep in the first place? _Oh, all of them,_ not that anyone will admit it. They are all traumatized babies who would never admit to being scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/634092024799412224/comfortember-6-afraid-to-sleep-this-is-like)


	7. 7 - Blanket fort (Batfamily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batfamily camping out in the Justice League satellite :)
> 
> _all kids the same age because why not_

Bonus:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/634265683619987456/comfortember-7-blanket-fort-batfamily-camping)


	8. 8 - Lashing out (Sabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaahh I just finished season 13 and omg
> 
> I need more Sabriel in my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/634364591626960896/comfortember-8-lashing-out-aaahh-i-just)


	9. 18 - Hot chocolate (Tim & Alfred)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.... skipped a few days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tip: after 56 hours awake, Tim won’t notice if you replace his coffee with hot chocolate
> 
> he just immediately crashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/635165869341917184/comfortember-18-hot-chocolate-tip-after-56)


	10. 21 - Hug (Damian and Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Tim  
> Getting along  
> G-E-T-T-I-N-G

**Damian:** what is this??

 **Tim:** affection

 **Dami:** disgusting

**Dami:**

**Dami:** do it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/635882329957662720/comfortember-21-hug-damian-what-is), where I have more stuff as well


End file.
